Funds are requested to support travel of participants to the "Metals in Biology" Gordon Research Conference to be held January 23-37, 1989, in Ventura, California. This multidisciplinary conference is thought by many to be the premier small meeting covering the fields of metallobiochemistry and bioinorganic chemistry. Evolving from a FASEB-sponsored meeting on Biological Aspects of Metal-Binding held in 1960, the first Gordon Conference on the subject was convened in 1962 and has been held regularly since then. The meetings have been a forum for the presentation and discussion of the forefront research covering all aspects of the roles of metal ions in biology, biochemistry, and medicine. The popularity of this meeting led to such heavy over-subscription, with large numbers of qualified scientists denied acceptance, that the scheduling was switched to an annual calendar effective January 1987. The topics to be emphasized at the coming meeting include (1) biochemical basis of metal toxicity; (2) oxidases, oxygenases and hyroxyalses; (3) metal regulation of gene expression; (4) oxygen activation and denitrification; (5) vanadium and nickel-dependent enzymes; and (6) metals in photosynthesis. The format of this conference provides 23 formal presentations by invited speakers, selected short talks on very recent results of significance, and three general poster sessions. Extensive discussion periods are planned for each of the components.